Because Moo
Because Moo is a CowClan fanfic collab by Flowercow and Mistcow. Prologue There wasn't a single cloud covering the moon. There just wasn't a moon. Not a star was in the dark, shadowy sky, either. No light at all. Not a sound except an eerie whisper. "Pepper. You have come." Pepper's eyes widened in shock that the cow knew his name. "Yes...I must know what lays ahead for my herd. The new born calves don't seem normal. I don't know why...tell me!" "Some things are better untold, Pepper. You'll know why soon." Pepper stamped his hoof on the ground in annoyance. The other cow stepped over to him and towered over Pepper, trapping him. "Let me go!" Pepper's voice wasn't pleading, but full of fear and an inferno of anger at not being told. "I cannot tell you, and you cannot live." Pepper began to speak, but his voice was drowned as he began to be cruelly murdered. The mysterious cow said just before he died, "I'm sorry, young Pepper. You didn't deserve to die like this. I really am sorry." Darkness forever swallowed Pepper up. Chapter 1 Violetcow stared at her calves lovingly. "Calves, you both are going to be apprentices now! Now, you have to look good at your ceremony!" Violetcow mooed and glanced at Flowercalf, whose pelt was sticking up in several different directions, and was very messy. It was the same with Mistcalf. "But mom-" Flowercalf started, but Violetcow started grooming her, and Flowercalf had to stay still, and couldn't talk. Mistcalf started to creep away, but her mother caught her, then reached for her and started grooming her, too. Violetcow finally finished grooming them, and walked backwards to admire them. "There, there, that's much better." She murmured. "Now you both can impress your mother and father, and of course the Herd too!" A few minutes later, Flowercalf and Mistcalf left the nursery. They were in the camp meadow, frisking about. The sun made their pelts shine more than ever. After a bit of play fighting, Flowercalf mooed, "Mistcalf, I know you're not good with flowers, but can you help me find a rhododendron for the ceremony?" Mistcalf replied, "I guess..." she picked up a delicate white flower in her jaws. "No, silly, that's a lily!" Flowercalf giggled. She gently selected a purple pink flower. "I found it, it's fine." She placed it near Mistcalf. Mistcalf took the flower and put it in place. "I'm tired," she mooed, "How about we rest? It's warm and mud free right here." She and Flowercalf curled up. In just a few minutes, they had dozed off. Chapter 2 "Hey! Hey, Flowercalf, Mistcalf! WAKE UP!" Violetcow shook her calves awake. "It's almost time for the ceremony, and you both where sleeping!" Their mother quickly cleaned them and pushed them up. "Hey!" Mistcalf protested. "We do it ourselves! Right, Flowercalf?" "Of course!" Flowercalf replied, her tail swishing. "Then hurry!" Violetcow mooed. Flowercalf sent her sister a glance that meant ''What's wrong with her? She's not usually like this. Our ceremony can't change her that much can it? ''They turned away and started towards their den. Violetcow followed them, and peeked out of the entrance. After they had finally groomed themselves to Violetcow's satisfaction, the two calves stepped outside to speak to Violetcow's first litter, Applehoof and Sagehoof. As the calves approached to where the two apprentices were munching grass, Applehoof mooed, "Hello! I heard when Pepper gets back, you'll be apprenticed?" Flowercalf nodded. Sagehoof said, "That's great! I think in about two moons, if we pass our assessment, we become warriors!" Mistcalf impatiently hoofed the grass. She was eager to get to the real reason they'd came. After a bit of chatter, Sagehoof mooed happily. "So. Why did you really come to talk to us?" she mooed. Mistcalf was jolted with surprise. She didn't know Sagehoof knew she was waiting to tell them something. Mistcalf mooed politley, "We've been wondering if you thought Violetcow has been acting odd this morning." Applehoof grumbled an incoherent response. He was usually impatient and just a tiny bit grumpy when he had to go on dawn patrols, as he had earlier that day. Sagehoof answered instead, "Oh, Violetcow. We don't see her much what with our duties. I'm sorry. And, we have more duties. Good luck finding out if there is something!!" Sagehoof mooed, a bright smile on her face. She bounded away to her mentor, Stormcow, followed by Applehoof who went to Shadowbull. Flowercalf and Mistcalf felt disappointment fill them. The afternoon sky was now a light teal. However bright it was, Flowercalf still thought it let off a glommy vibe, even though nothing was wrong and they'd be apprenticed soon. Wherever Pepper had gone, he'd be back. She was shaken out of her feelings as Mistcalf trotted up with Dewhoof at her heels. "Flowercalf!" The small gray and white calf called, "Come here!" Flowercalf sighed. Mistcalf never let her think in peace. She slowly trudged over. "Yes?" Mistcalf replied, "Dewhoof said he'd help us with a basic battle move!" At once, Flowercalf's spirits were lifted. "Sure!" Dewhoof instructed them on how to have one slide under the other, and rear up and fling the other off. By the time Dewhoof had to go, the sky looked slightly less dull, and the calves had mastered the move. "Thanks!" The two mooed politely. With that, Dewhoof left, leaving just the two calves. Sagehoof noticed the two calves standing outside of camp, and herded them in. "What are you doing outside?" she spluttered as Violetcow raced over. She licked them frantically. "Mom, Dewhoof was helping us with a battle move," Mistcalf whimpered. Flowercalf nodded. Violetcow softened a little. "Thanks Sagehoof," she mooed as she led her calves to the nursery. Sagehoof stretched and padded over to Dewhoof. "Have fun playing with the calves?" she teased. Dewhoof stomped his hooves angrily. "Of course not. They're just calves after all!" Sagehoof laughed at his reponse, and nudged a goodbye. She pranced over to the Grass Pile and selected some moderately green stalks. She chewed on them as Mistcalf and Flowercalf were given a good talking to, feeling quite amused. Violetcow's moo rang through the camp, echoing against the wall of nearby mountains as she scolded the two calves. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cows Category:One of Many Pages Category:Moo Category:Fun! Category:Fan Fiction Library Category:Kinda Sorta Role Play